1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention generally relate to thread management. More particularly, certain embodiments relate to thread scheduling based on temperature data.
2. Discussion
As the trend toward advanced central processing units (CPUs) with more transistors and higher frequencies continues to grow, computer designers and manufacturers are often faced with corresponding increases in power consumption as well as denser concentrations of power. If power is too densely concentrated on a die, a “hot spot” can occur, making cooling more challenging and more expensive. As die sizes shrink, these difficulties increase in magnitude.